family_guy_the_quest_for_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Mobster Event
Mobsterevent1.PNG|The Don has made Peter an offer he can't refuse! The''' Mobster Event ' is the third major event in 2015 and the eighth major event overall. It has been released on Friday June the 5th, 2015. At this time you got a message at the loading screen, that an update is available (you could also skip this and play without participating the event now). After you updated the game and ran it, you received another message that says that you have to reload the game, so the event area can load. 'Currency and How Earn Them! '''Currency * Cookies: Get Cookies from characters tasks or clearing Delivery Trucks. * Fedoras: Get by Characters task or clearing delivery Trucks. Prizes Mobster Event Individual Prizes Mobster Event Leaderboard Prizes 'Earn Gurl Scout Cookies & Fedoras by Completing these Tasks' 'Week One' New Characters New Questlines 'Buildings' Basic Cookie Conveyor Belt- 200 Clams. Drops 50 Cookies Advanced Cookie Conveyor Belt- 400 Clams. Drops 200 Cookies Professional Cookie Conveyor Belt- 700 Clams. Drops 500 Crystals Tito's Mexican Food- 100 Clams, Drops Items for Diabeto Zoot Suit Shop- 100 Clams, Drops Items for The Fatfather Cigar Merchant- 20 Cookies, Chance to Drop Item for The Fatfather Fur Coat Emporium- 150 Cookies, Chance to Drop Item for The Fatfather Dulces Candy Shop- 350 Cookies, Chance to Drop Item for Diabeto 'Decorations' Shady RV- 125 Cookies or 250 Clams, Helps Hire Goons Fancy Hedge Fence- 15 Cookies Week 1 Antagonists 'Week Two' New Characters New Mystery Box: The Mafia Brian Mystery Box New Questlines †Very difficult quest for premium players. 'Buildings' Atlantic City Gentleman's Club- 175 Clams, Drops Items for Cleveland Jr. The Slammer- 150 Clams, Drops Boxing Gloves for Fight Promoter Cleveland Mike Tyson's Boxing Ring- 125 Clams Cut & Shave Barbershop- 100 Clams Brass Knuckle Emporium- 450 Cookies Totally Legal Entrepreneur Conference Room- 425 Cookies Quahog Pawn Shop- 325 Cookies, Chance to Drop Item for Cleveland Jr. Not-a-Front Laundromat- 375 Cookies Big Jewelry Store- 275 Cookies Ed's Motel- 175 Cookies Fedora Haberdashery- 125 Cookies Week 2 Antagonists 'Week Three' New Characters New Questlines †Very difficult quest for premium players. 'Buildings' Japan Arcade- 125 Clams, Drops Items for Mr. Washee Washee Burlesque Vanity Set- 150 Clams Fort Nox- 2,500 Cookies Permanent Mistakes Tattoo Shop- 550 Cookies Kimono Shop- 500 Cookies Super Cowboy USA Cleaners- 350 Cookies Mob Wife Beauty Parlor- 250 Cookies 'Decorations' Skilled Ninja- 25 Clams Giant Golden Paper Crane- 5,000 Cookies Cherry Blossom Tree- 225 Cookies Lotus Blossom on Steroids- 225 Cookies Bamboo Bunch- 50 Cookies Week 3 Antagonists 'Week Four' New Characters New Mystery Box: The Mafia Stewie Mystery Box New Questlines †Very difficult quest for premium players. 'Buildings' Sweat Nightclub- 125 Clams, Always Drops Gaudy Chandeller for Mob Wife Lois OCP Headquarters- 250 Clams Expensive Sushi Time- 150 Clams Stiff Feet Shoe Store- 550 Cookies, Chance to Drop Gaudy Chandeller for Mob Wife Lois Good Guise Beanies- 600 Cookies 'Decorations' DEA Helicopter- 20 Clams FBI Agent- 250 Cookies Inmate Transport Bus- 225 Cookies Investigation Board- 175 Cookies Dead Body Chalk Outline- 100 Cookies SWAT Van- 10,000 Coins Week 4 Antagonists 'Week Five' New Characters New Questlines †Very difficult quest for premium players. ††Promotional quest to buy clams. 'Buildings' Italian Vineyard Estate- 100 Clams, Always Drops items for Mob Wife Bonnie Yummy Hour Donuts- 150 Clams Mama's Italian Restaurant- 500 Cookies, Chance to Drop Glittery Lip Gloss for Mob Wife Bonnie Hotel D'Italia- 750 Cookies Taste of Italy's Meats- 400 Cookies 'Decorations' Pampered Persian Cat- 15 Clams Barrels of Wine- 50 Cookies Category:Mobster Event Category:Limited Events